


cyber sex

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camboy Na Jaemin, Dick Biting, Dildos, Getting Together, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: jisung has always had a weakness for his best friend, and jaemin becoming a camboy is both the best and worst thing ever. it's the best thing ever, because he has a crush on jaemin. and it's the worst thing ever, well, because he has a crush on jaemin.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 260
Collections: i met you in a dream





	cyber sex

Jisung and Jaemin have been best friends since they were born, practically, so naturally when Jaemin decides he wants to try being a camboy the first person he tells is Jisung. Jisung, who is startled but supportive, because he’s supportive of everything Jaemin does. He can’t really argue with Jaemin because it’s good money, he knows that much, and he’s the first person to admit that many, _many_ people would pay exorbitant amounts of money to see Jaemin in any number of sexual scenarios. He’s wary, of course, because he’s always cared about Jaemin’s safety a little more than Jaemin himself does. He really doesn’t want Jaemin to show his face to a bunch of creeps, but he knows Jaemin’s beautiful face is more than half of the appeal. But Jaemin promises to be safe, never share his full name or personal address or anything, so Jisung helps him set up his account.

Jaemin does well almost instantly, because everyone wants to watch the pretty boy with the pink hair do, well, _anything_ to himself, as long as ‘anything’ has something to do with his hole. It isn’t long before Jaemin starts raking in a considerable amount of cash, which is more than enough to ensure that his collection of sex toys is constantly being updated and upgraded. He shows Jisung every single thing he adds to said collection, which is where Jisung’s interest starts to waver. It’s hard not to want to pay attention when Jaemin explains to him, with serious excitement, what each new piece does and how it feels and why it’s better than something else. But Jisung just _can’t._ Jaemin thinks Jisung never pays attention to his new toys for lack of interest, but the thing is, it’s the exact opposite.

Throughout their adolescence, Jisung and Jaemin went through way too many cycles of having crushes on each other, never at the same time and never anything substantial. When high school came around, the two of them went on their own romantic endeavors, some more successful than others. But they’re in college now, and what Jisung always wrote off as a childhood crush is back in full force, has been for a while. It’s for this very reason that Jisung doesn’t pay attention when Jaemin tells him, eyes shining, about his new toys and why he won’t watch Jaemin’s streams, even though Jaemin provided him with a premium account so that he could watch them for no charge. “Just for fun, Sungie, you should watch me sometime,” Jaemin had said, pressing a piece of scrap paper into his hand with login details. That piece of paper is still buried in one of Jisung’s desk drawers, because there is no way in hell he can watch Jaemin stream and be able to hold onto any sort of self respect afterwards. Jaemin had been the subject of enough of Jisung’s prepubescent wet dreams, which always made him feel a little guilty. He doesn’t need anymore guilt compounding that.

The excitement in Jaemin’s eyes, the way he starts talking fast because he’s getting worked up, _all_ of that just sends Jisung down the rabbit hole of imagining Jaemin using whatever new thing he’s talking about on himself, which is the last thing Jisung needs. So he just tunes out, because the other option is paying attention and inevitably getting hard in front of Jaemin which is _not_ something Jisung needs to happen now or _ever_. It breaks him a little, because Jaemin always gets sad when he realizes Jisung’s not listening and thinks he doesn’t care. But it’s for the best, Jisung tells himself.

Right now, Jisung is sitting at the head of Jaemin’s bed, leaning up against the headboard and scrolling aimlessly on his phone. Jaemin is at the foot of the bed, digging through a rather large box he had just received. He had begged Jisung to take him to his P.O. box, which wasn’t necessary because Jisung does anything and everything Jaemin asks of him, and anyway, he knew Jaemin was looking forward to this package. 

Jaemin looks particularly cute today, Jisung notes, he’s wearing a baby blue crop top and pink mesh shorts, _short_ ones at that. He has butterfly clips in his hair, a new development in Jaemin’s day-to-day fashion, and Jisung is sure that Jaemin’s cuteness is going to be the death of him at some point.

Jaemin pulls something out of the box, letting out a small gasp that draws Jisung’s attention. He looks up from his phone to see Jaemin holding a sparkly purple dildo which looks just way too big for him and sets off alarm bells in Jisung’s brain. Jaemin can’t even fit his hand around it, which is alarming enough, but it looks like it’s about ten inches long and Jisung is now positive that he doesn’t want that thing anywhere near Jaemin. Before he even realizes he’s saying anything he blurts out “That’s too big.”

Jaemin blinks at him. “Excuse me?”

“It’s too big,” Jisung repeats. 

Jaemin looks at him indignantly. “How do you know what’s too big for me?”

“Um… I have eyes? You can’t even fit your hand around it, how are you going to put it inside you?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Maybe if you watched my streams you’d know this really isn’t that big.”

Jisung cocks an eyebrow, challenging him. “Have you put something that big inside you before?” 

Jaemin falters, just a little. “No, but—”

“There’s no buts. You’ll hurt yourself.” 

Jaemin sighs. “Sungie, I told you, I’ll be fine. I’ll work up to it. Really, if you would just watch my streams—” 

“I can’t” comes tumbling out of Jisung’s mouth faster than he can think to stop it, and both of them freeze. 

“What?”

Jisung clears his throat and wills his voice not to waver. “I said, I don’t want to.” 

Jaemin narrows his eyes at him. “No, you said you can’t. But you can, because I gave you one of my accounts, and you have plenty of opportunities to watch me whenever, _and_ you know my schedule.” He looks lost in thought for a minute, brows furrowed, and then it seems to dawn on him. He drops the dildo and sits straight up, eyes locking with Jisung’s over the box. “Park Jisung, do you have a crush on me?” 

Jisung pales. “Jaemin—”

Jaemin picks himself up and lands right in Jisung’s lap in a flash. Jisung wraps his arms around Jaemin’s waist instinctively, not sure where to cast his gaze. Their faces are way too close for Jisung’s comfort, and his eyes flicker nervously around the room before landing on Jaemin’s own.

“Tell me, Sungie,” Jaemin demands, “Do you like me?” 

Their noses are practically touching and Jisung can feel Jaemin’s breath on his face and he chokes out “Yeah…”

Jaemin’s whole face lights up, and he grins. “Really? How come I couldn’t tell?” he muses, and Jisung shrugs. 

“You’ve known me your whole life, Jaemin. I know how to hide things from you.” 

Jaemin pouts. “But why?”

“Rejection?” 

Jaemin giggles a little. “Jisung, don’t you know I’d never reject you?” 

Jisung doesn’t look convinced. “You’re just saying that.”

Jaemin’s eyes flash. “Try me,” he says. They lock eyes, unblinking and unwavering, until Jaemin breaks and lets his gaze slide down to Jisung’s lips. As soon as that happens, Jisung kisses him.

The moment their lips touch, Jaemin sighs happily and he can feel the corners of Jisung’s lips quirk up a little in response. Jaemin takes Jisung’s face in his hands, and Jisung grabs onto Jaemin’s waist. They kiss passionately and heatedly, fueled by years of feelings going unchecked and staying suppressed for too long. The same feelings that have blossomed into this wild, tangible thing between them as they cling to one another like their life depends on it. Jaemin reaches between them to unzip Jisung’s jeans, and it’s then that Jisung breaks away. 

“What?” Jaemin asks breathlessly. His hair is a mess, Jisung is sure his is too, and it fills him with a bit of pride to see Jaemin’s lips red and swollen and his eyes lidded.

“Jaemin, we don’t have to do this,” Jisung says, gingerly grabbing hold of Jaemin’s wrist.

“You don’t want to?” 

“No, trust me, I do, but I don’t want you to think that just because of, well, you know,” he gestures vaguely around the room, “that you have to have sex with me right now.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Relax, Sungie,” he says, ruffling Jisung’s hair. “It’s not like that. I’ve been waiting for this since I was, like, twelve, and I know you have too.” 

Jisung cocks his head. “Promise?” Jaemin nods. “Okay, then,” Jisung says, and he returns Jaemin’s grin with a small smile of his own. Jaemin lifts his hips a little, and Jisung helps pull his shorts and underwear down his thighs. 

Jaemin kisses Jisung again before he climbs fully off him, kicking his shorts off and crawling over to the box that’s still on the edge of the bed. He digs around for a second, and while he’s doing that Jisung takes his own pants and boxers off. Jaemin emerges with a packet of lube, which he brings back to Jisung. Jisung examines the label, which is just a little drawing of a strawberry, and he looks at Jaemin skeptically. “Don’t you hate strawberry?”

Jaemin smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, but they said they’d give me some free samples so I thought… why not!”

“You’re going to hate it,” Jisung says, but Jaemin just shrugs. 

“It’s not like I really have to taste it or anything. Unless you want me to put it on your d—” 

“No, I think it’s okay,” Jisung cuts him off, grabbing Jaemin by the waist and pulling him back onto his lap. They kiss a bit more, and it’s Jaemin who pulls away this time. “Are you gonna let me suck your dick?” he asks, and Jisung nods jerkily. “Stop being so shy,” Jaemin whispers, “Relax, okay?” He pats Jisung on the cheek before sliding down his thighs. He has his knees on either side of Jisung’s own, and as he lowers his face to Jisung’s cock Jisung isn’t sure if he should be watching Jaemin take him in his mouth or staring at his ass, which is high in the air. 

Jaemin should have Jisung’s dick in his mouth by now, but he’s just staring at it, his face only a few inches away from where Jisung wants it to be. It’s making Jisung nervous, the way he’s just _looking_ at it. 

“What’s wrong?” Jisung asks, and Jaemin blinks up at him as he responds. 

“Geez, Sungie, you’re practically as big as that thing,” he says, almost like he’s in awe, and Jisung flushes. It’s very generous, but really. Jisung is going to die of embarrassment and it’s all going to be Jaemin’s fault.

“That’s not true,” Jisung mumbles, and Jaemin responds “Yes it is,” and Jisung has no chance to argue because now Jaemin _does_ take him in his mouth. Jisung reaches toward Jaemin immediately, threading his fingers through his hair and knocking some of his hair clips out but neither of them are worried about that. Jaemin swallows him easily, taking Jisung deep in his throat and making eye contact all the while. 

Jaemin gives him a hard suck, swirling his tongue around Jisung’s tip before pulling off briefly. “What do you like?” He looks at Jisung expectantly, and Jisung doesn’t know how to answer. He likes _anything_ as long as it’s Jaemin.

“Um, I dunno,” he says, a little flustered, no one’s ever asked him this before, and Jaemin sighs, looking almost bored.

“You better come up with something before I bite your dick or something.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Jisung blurts out, and now Jaemin is interested.

“Wait, really?” 

“I mean… I don’t mind teeth,” Jisung says, trying to grasp at some semblance of self-respect, because he just asked Jaemin to _bite his dick_. 

Jaemin grins. “Okay,” he says, and then he swallows Jisung once more. 

Jaemin continues what he was doing before, bobbing his head on Jisung’s shaft and flicking his wrist around the part he doesn’t fit in his mouth. Jisung is tense at first, anticipating the biting he so politely (not) requested, but he forgets about it when Jaemin digs his tongue into his slit. He’s off on another planet now, and he dazedly watches Jaemin working on his cock before throwing his head back. Jaemin pulls off again, and Jisung whines, but Jaemin says gently “Jisung, I want you to watch me, okay?” Jisung whimpers. “Watch me,” Jaemin repeats, sternly this time, and it takes all of Jisung’s efforts to pull his head forward and lock eyes with Jaemin. He’s lost in Jaemin’s big eyes, and he belatedly registers Jaemin taking his tip in his mouth again and then—

Jaemin bites down, right past the head of Jisung’s cock, not hard but not gentle either. It’s a quick bite, just the briefest feeling of teeth lightly sinking into the skin of his dick before letting go. Quick or not, it has a jarring effect on Jisung. He hears himself moan loudly, and then he bucks his hips up, almost uncontrollably, thrusting his dick all the way down Jaemin’s throat and immediately cumming down it. His eyes flutter, threatening to close, but Jaemin’s words from earlier, _Watch me_ , are ringing in his ears. So he forces himself to keep his eyes open, watching Jaemin swallow everything, dragging his flat tongue down Jisung’s shaft before swirling his tongue around his tip, sitting back up when he pulls all the way off. Jisung reaches for him immediately, pulling him close and kissing him _hard_ , not even caring that he can taste himself in Jaemin’s mouth.

“Did you like it?” Jaemin asks, shyly, when they break apart.

“Of course I did, Jaemin, I’d like anything you did, but that was…” It’s his turn to be shy now. “Thank you.” 

Jaemin smiles at him, and then he says “Your turn,” grabbing the lube packet and pushing it into Jisung’s hand. 

“How do you want…?” Jisung starts to ask, but the question dies in his throat when Jaemin crawls off of him and flops on his stomach next to him. He raises his ass a little and Jisung doesn’t have to ask what to do next. He settles between Jaemin’s legs, spreading his thighs a little more than they already were and ripping the lube open. It’s almost sickening, how sweet it smells, and even Jaemin wrinkles his nose, though Jisung can’t see it. Nevertheless, Jisung coats his fingers thoroughly and doesn’t hesitate before pushing two inside Jaemin. He may not watch Jaemin’s streams, but he has a pretty good idea from hearing about them what Jaemin can and cannot take. Sure enough, Jaemin lets out a breathy moan, clenching around him.

“Add another,” Jaemin requests, just like Jisung thought he would, and he adds two more instead. Jaemin arches his back, and he gasps out “Shit, Sungie, god.” 

“Are you okay?” Jisung asks, out of habit but fairly certain that Jaemin is fine, and his instincts are confirmed when Jaemin cries out “Yes, please, Sungie.” 

Jisung fucks his fingers in and out of Jaemin quickly, harshly, as Jaemin whimpers below him. “Jisung,” he chokes out, and Jisung halts the movement of his fingers. “Hmm?”

“Can you, can you,” Jisung thrusts his fingers in once more, teasing, and Jaemin gasps. “Can you put it in?” 

Jisung just hums. He’s pulled his fingers out by now, and Jaemin flips over onto his back. He looks purely fucked out already, and he reaches for Jisung with lidded eyes. “Please, Sungie,” he whispers, and Jisung nods. “Yeah, okay,” he says gently, and he reaches blindly for the packet of lube from earlier. 

“I don’t need more lube, Jisung, just put your dick in me,” Jaemin whines, but Jisung is not even entertaining that idea. “No,” is all he says as he slicks his dick up, which has hardly softened even after Jaemin sucking him off. Jaemin knows Jisung will never budge on anything he thinks could potentially hurt him, so he sighs but doesn’t argue anymore, fidgeting impatiently on the bed.

Jaemin tugs on one of Jisung’s hands when he’s done, and Jisung lets Jaemin pull him towards the elder on the bed. Jisung catches himself with one hand next to Jaemin’s head, and, unlinking his fingers from Jaemin’s, lines himself up to Jaemin’s entrance. Jisung looks Jaemin in the eyes as he pushes into him, and he thrusts in hard when Jaemin’s eyes roll back in his head.

His thrusts are tentative at first, but then Jaemin moans out “Harder, Sungie,” so Jisung fucks into him harder, the way Jaemin wants, the way _he_ wants. “Oh, god, Sungie,” Jaemin moans, sounding disparaged and ruined as Jisung pounds into him. Jisung lets out a few groans of his own, and he lets out a pleased noise when Jaemin wraps one of his legs around his waist. Jisung can’t help but glance down between them, mesmerized by the sight of himself flashing in and out of Jaemin’s tight, wet heat. 

Jaemin never stops moaning, crying out as Jisung hits his spot repeatedly. Jisung is fucking him so good, so much better than anyone else, reaching spots he didn’t even know existed as he digs his nails into Jisung’s shoulders. He tries to voice this to Jisung, and it comes out as “Sungie, it’s good, it’s so good,” eyes sliding closed as they roll back. Jisung lets out half-groan, half-growl in response.

“I’m gonna cum, Jaemin,” Jisung pants out, and Jaemin meets his eyes lazily as he murmurs “Good, do it inside me.” And Jisung does, letting out a moan of his own as he spills inside Jaemin. He doesn’t stop moving inside Jaemin, and he reaches between them to jerk Jaemin off. It doesn’t take long, not with the combination of Jisung fucking his cum into him and Jisung wrapping a large hand around his dick and jerking it rapidly, for Jaemin to cum. He sobs, mouthing at Jisung’s neck, and when he feels himself reaching the edge of his orgasm he bites down on Jisung’s shoulder to prevent himself from letting out another ear-shattering moan. 

Jisung pulls out slowly, watching his own cum drip out of Jaemin’s hole, and it’s so entrancing he has to throw himself onto his back next to Jaemin before he ends up doing something else to him. 

Jaemin is breathing shallowly, still trying to come down from the mind-blowing orgasm he had. He lies his head on Jisung’s chest, just listening to his heart beat as he splays one of his hands across Jisung’s toned stomach. 

“It was worth waiting,” Jaemin whispers, and Jisung smiles to himself.

“Yeah, it was,” he responds, and they lay in comfortable silence as they each come down from their post-sex euphoria. Jisung tries not to, but he can't stop glancing over at where that godforsaken dildo is still laying at the edge of the bed.

“Stop looking at it,” Jaemin whines from where his head is resting on Jisung’s chest, and Jisung huffs indignantly. 

“I’m not!” he protests, and he can _hear_ Jaemin roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, you are. I can feel you getting all tense,” Jaemin says, and Jisung sighs.

“I just… I really don’t want you to hurt yourself, Jaem, that thing looks… scary.” 

Jaemin sits up, propping himself up on his elbow to look Jisung in the eye. “It’s scary _to you_ because you’re not used to having anything in your ass.” Jisung blushes. “I’m going to be fine, Jisung, I told you, I’ll work my way up to it. I’m not dumb,” he finishes. 

“I know you’re not dumb, Jaemin, I didn’t _say_ that, but I’m always going to worry about you. Okay?” 

Jaemin’s gaze softens. “You’re so sweet,” he murmurs, and Jisung smiles softly at him. Then Jaemin’s eyes light up, and he sits up straight now. He’s so excited he’s practically vibrating, and he’s making Jisung nervous. “Jisung, oh my god,” he bursts out, and Jisung raises an eyebrow, “ _You_ should put it in me.” 

He beams down at Jisung, who immediately shakes his head. “Absolutely not,” Jisung says matter-of-factly, but Jaemin doesn't seem deterred in the slightest. 

“No, Sungie, it’s perfect! I told you, I need to work myself up to it, and I _did_ ,” he glances meaningfully at Jisung’s crotch area, “and if you do it you don’t have to worry anymore!” He looks so pleased with himself that Jisung already knows he’s going to end up giving in. “I usually wait for my streams to try out new toys, but this time…” Jaemin gives him a playful wink. “It’s a perfect idea, Jisung. Please?”

And Jisung tries, he tries so hard to say no. But Jaemin looks so hopeful and so excited, and it’s clearly already established that he’ll do anything Jaemin asks, so he finds himself saying yes. Jaemin beams, giving him a quick kiss before crawling over him. He clambers to the other side of the bed, grabbing the dildo and he starts to turn back when Jisung says, “Grab the lube.” Jaemin turns to pout at him. 

“I don’t need it, Sungie, you just came inside me and there’s so much lube in me already,” he protests, but Jisung just looks at him from the headboard, eyes dark and unblinking. He sighs. “Fine,” Jaemin grumbles, and he snatches a random bottle of lube out of the box (thankfully not strawberry flavored) before he makes his way back to the other side of the bed. He sits criss-cross in front of Jisung, plopping down and immediately pouring a copious amount of lube into his palm. He slicks up the dildo, and when he’s done, he gives Jisung a look. “Happy?”

“Yes,” Jisung says, and Jaemin doesn’t wait for anything else. He shoves the dildo into Jisung’s hand before unceremoniously throwing himself onto Jisung’s lap, face-down and wiggling his ass temptingly. 

“Christ, Jaemin,” Jisung mumbles, and Jaemin rolls his eyes even though he knows Jisung can’t see it. 

“Do you want me to move? ’Cause I can get on my hands and knees if you want, and you can do it like that,” he offers, knowing full well that is the _last_ thing Jisung wants. And sure enough, Jisung grunts before saying, “Okay, okay I get it.” 

Jisung holds the dildo uncertainly in one hand and uses his other to grab one of Jaemin’s asscheeks, but he can’t really spread him with one of his hands occupied. 

“Do you need me to help you hold me open?” Jaemin offers, and Jisung murmurs, “Yeah.” Jaemin throws a hand behind him and places it on his other asscheek, and with Jisung’s help spreads himself open wide. 

Jisung can admit to himself that okay, yeah, maybe Jaemin is gonna be fine taking this thing. His hole is gaping already, and it’s still slick with lube and cum and Jisung is a bit affronted that he didn’t get to see this when he was fucking Jaemin. He makes a mental note to take Jaemin from behind next time. 

Jisung is a bit hesitant to start, but then Jaemin grumbles “ _Today_ , Jisung,” so he pushes the tip of the dildo inside Jaemin’s hole. It’s tapered, which makes Jisung feel a little better about the fact that this is going to be all the way inside Jaemin in a moment. “ _Jisung_ ,” Jaemin says sternly, snapping Jisung back into reality. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Jisung, I’m ready, just put it in m—”

Jisung pushes the dildo all the way into Jaemin with one thrust, and the moan Jaemin lets out is so loud, so pornographic that Jisung can immediately feel himself getting hard again. 

“Are you okay?” He’s pretty sure Jaemin is fine, based on the way he’s moaning, but he just has to check. 

“I’m fine,” Jaemin replies through gritted teeth, “Just. _Move it_ , Jisung.”

So Jisung does. He pulls it out almost all the way before pushing it right back into Jaemin’s hole, and with every thrust in Jaemin lets out moans that make Jisung’s head spin. 

“Sungie— shit— _fuck_ , do it faster, _please_ —” He breaks off into a whine when Jisung obeys, fucking Jaemin with this huge dildo rough and fast and hard. And Jaemin loves it, he’s so fucking _loud_ , and every time he makes a sound Jisung just fucks the toy into him harder. Jaemin pants out “Jisung—” and then he cums, spilling all over Jisung’s thighs.

But Jisung doesn’t stop. He can’t, Jaemin’s sounds are intoxicating and he wants _more_. Jaemin writhes a little in his lap, the hand that was once helping Jisung hold him open falling down to grab desperately at the sheets. He sobs, and Jisung hesitates, but then Jaemin is chanting “Jisung, Jisung, Jisung,” clawing at the bedsheets, so he just continues his pace. 

“Can you cum again for me?” Jisung asks, leaning over to whisper in Jaemin’s ear. 

“Fuck— I don’t—” Jaemin cries, and Jisung whispers, “I know you can, baby.” He doesn’t stop fucking into Jaemin with the dildo, and Jaemin whines loudly. “Sungie, please, please, I can’t—” 

“You can,” Jisung says gently, “I know you can.” And Jaemin cries, his _body_ is crying too, but it feels so good, so painful but so fucking good that he endures it. 

“I want to look at you,” Jaemin whispers, and Jisung is startled but he says “Okay, baby,” and helps Jaemin flip over onto his back, still in his lap, the dildo stilling inside him momentarily. Jaemin reaches for Jisung’s face, and Jisung smiles at him. “You can keep going,” Jaemin says quietly, so Jisung starts to move the dildo again, watching Jaemin fall apart below him. Jisung wraps a hand around Jaemin for the second time that afternoon, stroking him slower this time, and with a few more carefully aimed thrusts of the dildo Jaemin cums again, jerking in Jisung’s lap because the overstimulation is too much. 

Jaemin doesn’t say anything, but when Jisung pulls out the dildo and carefully lifts him out of his lap, lying him on the bed next to him, he makes an unhappy whimper. His eyes are nearly closed and it’s taking everything in him not to pass out right then and there, but he doesn’t want Jisung to leave his side. 

“I need to clean you up, okay?” Jisung says, brushing the hair out of Jaemin’s face. “I’ll be right back.” Jaemin nods, almost imperceptibly. Jisung kisses him on the forehead before getting off of the bed, and Jaemin is so lonely for those few moments as he waits for Jisung to return. But Jisung is back soon, and he wipes off Jaemin’s stomach, his thighs, and he uses a corner of the towel to dab the sweat off of Jaemin’s temples. 

As soon as that’s done, Jaemin reaches for him, and Jisung throws the towel off into some corner of the room. They’ll deal with it later. For now, he lies back down next to Jaemin, who curls into him easily, falling asleep almost immediately. Jisung holds him, running a hand through his hair and kissing the top of his head until he, too, drifts off.

⭑

“Hi, everyone!” Jaemin’s face is taking up the entire screen, and his brows are furrowed as he looks at something on the screen before scooting back and putting his whole body into frame. He’s only wearing athletic shorts and those butterfly hair clips he adores so much. He sits criss cross, and whatever toy he’s going to use today is in a box next to him. He never takes it out until he’s going to use it. He likes the element of surprise.

“I have news,” Jaemin says. He gets up and pulls off his shorts, turning around and giving a tempting view of his ass. There’s a little commotion that the viewers can’t see, then a snapping noise, and then Jaemin is moving slick fingers toward his hole. He circles his index finger around it, and then looks behind him at the camera again.

“I have a boyfriend now,” he announces, and then he pushes two fingers inside him at once, letting out a low moan. Jaemin turns his head back, bowing it a little as he lets himself adjust. He adds another, then a fourth, whining higher and higher pitched as he moves them inside himself. Seeming to remember the camera, he maneuvers himself so he’s facing it, kneeling and sitting back on his fingers. 

“He doesn’t watch my streams,” Jaemin continues, a bit breathless, “Which kinda sucks, but whatever. I know you guys appreciate watching me,” he smirks, then sticks his tongue out. He continues to bounce a little on his fingers, letting out moans as he does so. Something in the chat catches his attention, and he leans in closer to read the message he’s looking for, fingers stilling inside him.

There, in between all the messages that say ‘ _ur so sexy babe, missed u’_ and ‘ _turn around again let us see ur hole_ ,’ is the message that caught his eye. It’s from a new user, _pwark_ , and it says: ‘ _i’m here_.’

“Sungie?” Jaemin asks in a whisper, and he gets his answer in the form of another comment by the same user: ‘ _yeah it’s me haha_.’ Jaemin’s eyes narrow into slits. 

“Son of a bitch,” he mutters, and then he pulls away from the screen. 

“Well, guys, as it turns out, seems like my boyfriend has made an appearance.” He smiles sweetly at the camera, then reaches into the box next to him, pulling out the very dildo Jisung had been so afraid for him to use. 

“Sungie,” Jaemin says, loud and clear, “this is for you.” 

He turns around, and in one motion, shoves the entire length of the dildo inside him.

Somewhere, on the other side of the screen, Jisung gulps. 

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone pick up on the fact that jisung created and paid for his own acc instead of using one of jaemins so that he could support him more ... jisung best boyf


End file.
